A Mother To Remember
by GummyGal
Summary: Mother's Day. A day to spend time with your mother. But what is it like when you can't see her? It just proves to show. That you need your mother.. No matter what.


Mothers Day  
A Mother To Remember.

The day was bright, the sun shined down. The bright snow clouds stuck in the sky, gliding through the blue background. The birds twitters about flying gracefully. The tiny little ladybugs nibbles abit of leafs. A drip of water hits a spider's web. Making a wonderful art of nature.

A young little rabbit sits near baby chaos, she was in the Chao Garden. Her cream fur blends over. With a brown marking on her head and the tip of her long ears. Her orange little dress. With a Peter pan collar, along with a blue flat tie.

The young little rabbit giggles, "Hehe, oh Cheese! Your so silly!"

"Chu! Chu!" Replies back a blue Chao, wearing a little red bow.

"Chu, chu, chu!" Went all the other Chao's flying around the rabbit.

"Aww." Went the rabbit, "Now common, we must pick some pretty flowers for mother!"

And the chaos begins to pick the pretty flowers. Bright pinks, blues, and yellow and all sorts.

The young little rabbit grins happily, "CREAM!" Calls a voice from behind. Cream turns round to see a pink hedgehog.

"Hey Cream!" Giggles the pink hedgehog, she had short pink quills, with bangs. A red hairband. Bright red dress, sleeveless. With a white collar and a white strip down the bottom. Her red boots with a heel. And also a white strip down through the boot.

"Oh, hello Miss Amy." Spoke Cream softly, waving her hand to her while holding a bunch of flowers.

"I was wondering if you would help me find Sonic! He promised me that him and I will go shopping!" Said Amy, walking over happily.

'Especially because he OWES me! Since he totally forgot our last date!' Grumbles Amy's thoughts.

Cream gave a worried look, "I'm sorry Amy. But Mister Sonic is on his way to Mobotropolis."

Amy gotten very angry, "And why's that Cream?"

"Because it's Mothers Day Miss Amy. He's visiting his mother, just for two days."

Amy drops her ears, holding onto her left arm. "Oh..."

"Miss Amy? What seems to be the matter?" Cream asks standing right beside Amy, still holding onto her flowers. No reply came from her friend. The hedgehog turns away, fixing her glove that was out of place. Cream raises her eyebrow.

"Miss Amy.."

"Huh! Oh-oh sorry Cream! Don't worry, I'm fine! But.. Mother's Day?.."

"Yes, it's a day you spend all day with your mum, do many things for her! Like make breakfast in bed for her. Buy her a card! Anything!" Cream explains with a excited tone. Her sweet cinnamon brown eyes looks straight at Amy.

"Really.. Did you got your mom anything?"

"Yes! I made her toast! Tea and some biscuits! Blaze helped me yesterday with them. And now I'm getting her a batch of flowers." Giggles the rabbit.

"That's good. That's... Brilliant! Yeah-yeah.. Brilliant.." Amy lost interest of her own words she looks down at her boots.

"Um... Well, goodbye Miss Amy! Common Cheese! Mother is waiting." Cream walks off, still holding onto her flowers.

Cheese smiles at Amy and follows his friend back home. Leaving Amy.. All alone.

"Mother's Day.. I always forgotten about it. I remember I never use to forget about Mother's Day.." Amy wondered to herself. She decides to walk.

"I remember my mom. Ha, I remember whenever she would always wake me up with kisses. Always dressing me in that green shirt. That orange skirt. With those purple trainers.. I admit, those shoes were really cozy. Me and that headband, my quills all perked up." Amy whispered on,

"And she would always... Say she loves me. That she'll always be by my side.." Amy sniffs hard, trying to back from the tears.

"And I remember, she would tell me that I was gifted with a big heart.. And that I can prove that I be anything if I wanted to be." Amy looks at the sky, "And now it's Mother's Day... Might as well do something."

**The House Of Amy Rose...**

Amy changes from her red dress to a casual blue short dress. With a gold thin belt. She places on a thin blue hairband with a gold butterfly attached. And then putting on her blue Jack Purcell Dance Slip Shoes.

Amy runs downs the stairs, grabbing her purse. Closing the door behind her. Locking the door, and now off to where ever.

**Somewhere..**

Near deep in a woods. Near a corn field. A plane lands on the ground, Amy comes out. Fixing her hair and holding a bag of things. A fox pops out standing beside her.

"Here you are Amy. I hardly know this place.. Why did you want me to leave you here again?" Asked the fox, his blue eyes gazes at Amy.

"Uh.. Well. I... It's something important. Here will you pick me up later Tails?"

Tails nods, giving a thumps up. "No problem, but you might wanna wait for me for a while. I'm visiting my mum back at Acorn Kingdom."

Amy shakes her head, "Sure, sure. Bye."

"Bye Amy! Hey, nice outfit by the way!" Complimented tails, in a kind friendly way.

Amy smiles, waving her hand as Tails flies off with his plane. The plane becomes smaller as it flew in the sky. Amy turns round. Beginning to walk into the woods. As she walks deep in the forest. The trees seem to look taller, the sound of her footsteps crunches the ground.

**Amy's POV...**

I was highly quite, especially when I was in the plane with Tails. He was expecting me to ask him about Sonic. But not today. I kept looking at my bag. Guilt, betrayal hit my heart. How could I forget Mother's Day? How could I forget something that means the world to people. I never forgotten about birthday's, Christmas, Halloween, Easter but I probably would've forgotten about Father's Day too.

I continued to walk through the forest, It wasn't far on where I was heading. I became nervous. Maybe it's that feeling you get before it happens.

My mother however, she was beautiful. She had bright pink fur, peach skin. Lime green eyes. She would always wear a blue and green long dress. Her quills would always be half up. All I can remember was how she looked at me. I truly loved my mum. With all my heart.

Just like my dad. Dark pinkie fur. Tan skin. Jade eyes like mine. He had my quills whenever I was younger. Also my bangs. He believed in such things they actually did exist.

Oh, those days, they would take me to see my cousin Rob'o in Mercia. Though I wouldn't be alone. It was my mum, dad, me and someone who inspired me to become me. Johnny. Johnny The hedgehog. My mums younger brother. He lived with us, I guess you can say he was my uncle on my mother's side.

Johnny, Rob and I would always play and carry on. Even though I was the youngest, they always brought me to the group. Rob'o, 16.. Johnny, 19.. And me 4.. Pretty big difference of a age group. But really that's called family.

Rob'o and my mother would sing songs. Not just them, but everyone. Singing traditional songs. Ohh, how my mom was amazing at singing, she had a voice of a angel. I remember her songs while she would sing to me. I sniffed again.

Till that day. Why. Why my family. Everything... Was perfect.

**Normal POV...**

Amy realised she was now out of the woods. Soon to see right in front of her eyes. Gravestones. She walks over, soon the clouds disappeared the sun. Leaving the sky grey.

The poor pink hedgehog sighs, looking at the names of the grey stones.

_In Loving Memory Of..  
Michael Rose._

_From 3219 - 3229_

_A hedgehog who showed the meaning of believe in love and trust. Who will never be forgotten. And will always be in our hearts._

_His wife... Sarafina.  
Daughter... Amy Rose._

Then Amy moves her eyes over to the other gravestone.

_In loving Memory Of..  
Sarafina Rose._

_From 3218 - 3229_

_A hedgehog filled with passion, love and a force for freedom. A woman, with such a brave heart. And will never ever be forgotten._

_Her husband... Michael.  
And her loving little flower, Amy Rose._

"I miss you.." Whispers Amy gently, her heart skips beat. Her eyes begins to swell, one of the tears falls down her cheek. She couldn't keep it any longer. "I'm so sorry!" She runs over to the her mother's gravestone. Hugging it tightly.

"P-please forgive me..." Amy sobs, "I never wanted to lose you! I-I've let you down! You never deserved this!"

Amy cries on, hiding her face against the stone. Closing her eyes, "I've let you down... I've let you down..."

**?...**

Amy opened her eyes to see the same field again where she was left off. But more sunnier, Amy laughs with joy. Dancing round with a red butterfly fluttering around her.

"HAHAHA! Oh!" Amy speaks As the butterfly lands on her nose. "Hehe!" She spins round letting it fly away.

"Amy." Spoke a voice.

"Huh?" Amy turns round, her eyes shrunk. Like she turned into a statue. Right in front of Amy. Was her Mother. Standing right in front of the forest.

"M-mother..?" From a gasp to a grin. "MOTHER!" Amy shouts with pride. Running towards her mother.

As Amy stops to slowly walk over to her mother, giving a hug. Her mother Sarafina does the name embracing her arms for her little girl.

"Mum... P-please tell me.. Why did this have to happen.." Pleads Amy. Snuggling to her mum.

"Hush... There, there, my sweet Flower.. It's alright. It's just the way things are.. Everyone has their chance. One dies.. Another is born. It's a ever lasting cycle." Comfort Amy's mother. Stroking her quills.

"But I want you with me... I need you. I can show you my friends. A-and..." Amy sniffs, letting her tears run down onto the shoulders of her mother. "I want you back."

"Amy... I'm alway by your side. In your heart. Over the years, everyday. You've grown. Gotten stronger.. And showed what a strong, caring, loving girl you have become..."

Amy's mother releases Amy's grip. Facing Amy's eyes filled with tears, "What have I told you about those tears?" Giggles her mother, wiping them away with her thump.

"I'm sorry.. Believe me.. I am. Mum, I never wanted to lose you. I've should've saved your life. Why did you have to go? Y-you didn't deserve to... -You've... You've done so many wonderful things.. And yet, you get this in return.."

"Now my dear Flower... Please-"

"No mum, I'm useless.. I'm not worth anything. Just a girl who chases a guy. A girl who is a damsel in distress.. And a girl who couldn't save her own parents."

"Amy. That is not true. Your wonderful. You are worth anything. Your just a girl who loves a guy. A girl who will soon become reliable to prove the impossible. And a girl who can show her parents.. That, that's our little girl we're watching from above..."

Amy couldn't hold back the tears, she just let her tears fall down her cheeks. "I don't want to leave you... How would I ever know your with me..."

Amy's mother places her hand on Amy's cheek, "I'm always here... In your heart. You may not see me. Nor hear me. But I'm there.. I'm always there... Your my little Flower... My sweet flower.. And I will protect you. There's still yet to come..." The bright orange hedgehog hugs amy tightly.

Amy closing her eyes. Dropping a tear while smiling.

Sarafina spoke softly that Echo's through Amy's head, "I'm always here... I'm here... I'm here... I'm here.."

**Beside the Gravestones...**

Amy rubs her head against the her mother's gravestone. Dreaming through her dream smiling.

"Rose...?" Spoke a dark low voice in front of her.

"Mmm?" Slowly woke up Amy, opening her eyes to see a black and red striped hedgehog.

"Rose.. You awake..?"

"Oh.. Hi Shadow... *yawns* What are you doing here..?"

Shadow crosses his arms together, "Well.. Tails was worried so he sent me to find you.. He couldn't track you anywhere... And where the hell are we-" shadow stops to realise to see amy leaning against gravestones saying 'Rose' as a surname.

"Oh... I see.." Shadow spoke softly, slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright. I suppose I should've told.. Sorry." Amy apologised.

"No. I see your rights... But... What happened to them if I may ask.."

"Well.. It's quite a long story.. But sit down if you want."

Shadow grunts, sitting next to the pink female hedgehog. Now telling her long story. Later as Amy finishing off her backstory. Shadow opened his eyes, revealing his dark red pupils. "That's quite a story... And today is... Uh"

"Mother's Day?" Amy giggles.

"Yes! Don't laugh Rose! And.. Does the Faker know?"

"No.. Well sorta.. But not that much to detail. I don't think it's that important..." Amy spoke dully.

"Well, to be truthful. I think it is.. I mean. Do you ever get upset that people mention about their mothers?"

"Not to think, no. But... That's because I'm that happy. Till Cream told me that she's too busy. And that Sonic is at Mobotropolis. So I suppose that their too busy."

Shadow scratches his chest fur, "So. Do they still not let you tag along? Or something.."

"They can't really. Their spending time with their mother's.. And their parents aren't mine... Because my parents are dead.. But I decided to visit them here every year... I think that's how I'm gonna spend Mother's and Father's Day." Amy confessed, from smiling to breaking tears.

"Though I... Really miss them shadow! I MISS MY MOM!" Amy cries, hugging into herself.

Shadow Doesn't know what to do. He sweatdrops, scratching his head. "Uh... Stop crying Amy..."

No reply comes from her as she cries even more. Shadow gives in by groaning. He shifts in towards her. Embracing his arms awkwardly, he hugs her lightly. Amy was shocked, blushing abit. But then gives in. She hugs back. Sniffling.

"Now Amy. Stop crying. Remember this. Your parents will always be in your heart. And stand right beside you. Remember, your parents voice. Remember, your parents hugs and love. Remember, that special person. Let's say.. Remember your mother on the way she treated you."

Amy listens to shadows words carefully.

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful person. You have to remember that. Remember how she would looked after you. Remember her. Cause Amy. If you love your mother. Never forget till now and then."

Amy rises her head, "Thanks Shadow... For everything..."

Shadow nods, "It's the least I can do."

"Shadow... I have to tell you something.."

"What is that Rose?" He asked confused.

"Your like a brother to me... Can I come to you more often. I know.. It's awkward right at this minute but.. Please."

Shadow was quite, "Very well.. And if anyone upsets you.. Let's say 'The Ultimate Big Brother.' Will kick anyone's ass.. Got that?"

"Yes Shadow... You and the others is all I got left... Thank you.." Amy giggles then hugs into shadow again. He grunts, "Your welcome. But should we get going?"

Amy stands up, shaking off the dust off her dress. "Yeah. But I have something to give to my mother." Shadow nods and watches Amy. Pulling out something in the bag.

It was a bunch of Snowdrops and roses. Amy kneels down. "Here mom... I got you flowers. And I hope you will always watch over me... Cause.. Your amazing. And 'Happy Mother's Day.' Love you. And tell dad I Said love you too..." Amy blow kisses, she stands up. Walking back over to Shadow.

"So.. Are we going?" Shadow asks, bringing out a Chaos Emerald.

"Yes." Amy looks back at the gravestones. She sniffs. But then smiles warmly. Shadow nods, he commands out. "CHAOS-"

"Wait Shadow!" Interrupts Amy.

"Yes..."

"Who was your motherly figure...? Sorry If that's personal..." Whispers Amy sheepishly.

"Well... I don't have a mother... Nor a father... But..Maria, is like a mother... In a way..." He sighs.

"Then let's wish her a Happy Mothers Day when we get home hey?" Amy smiles.

Shadow chuckles, "I guess.." He yells out again, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Both Amy And Shadow Disappeared within a blink of a eye. Everything was remaind silent. Until a woman voice speaks.

'_Happy Mother's Day. Please love your mother. She gives you everything. Keeps you warm. Feeds you. Protects you. Gives you everything you need. Even when your sick. One day, you will have to learn to live without her. But don't worry. She's always in your heart.'_

Then the roses and snowdrops that Amy given to her Mother, spreads around by itself covering the grave.

_'Cause she'll always love you.. No matter what.'_

_The End.  
And have a lovely Mother's Day._

* * *

Tra la la! How ya doing? Are you spoiling your mothers today? ;)

well this isn't meant to be sad or anything. Just sorta giving a word out. :)

But the dream reminds me of Bambi... :( *soo sad*

Yet that is all I have writren.

**Please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

My other **stories** and my **page**!

_Thank You. _

_And have a lovely Mother's Day!_


End file.
